


Rosalind's Experiment: Part 1

by Lewdist



Series: Rosalind's Experiments [1]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Humor, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind has some exacting requirements for her new experiment. And unfortunately for Robert he meets all of her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosalind's Experiment: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Looking for feedback.

Columbia, Lutece Labs. November the 10th, 1893.

Slivers of early afternoon sunlight filter through the drawn curtains of Rosalind's study, faintly illuminating a floral-pattern Victorian privacy screen and several wooden dress stands, each in various stages of disarray. In the opposing corner of the room Rosalind Lutece relaxes in a sturdy wing-back chair, a large leather-bound book draped across her lap. 

From behind the privacy screen a masculine voice breaks the silence. "I don't see the POINT in making me do this. If the goal was to embarrass me then the results have exceeded expectations."

"Really, brother." Rosalind replies. "You simply MUST learn to be less fussy."

"Alright, dear sister." Robert says with a hint of resignation "Make your choice. Red, or green?"

"Green." Replies Rosalind. "You wouldn't want to look like some kind of common tramp, would you?"

"No, I suppose not." Robert says as a hand reaches out from behind the privacy screen to deposit a crumpled red lump across one of the waiting dress stands. 

Nearly half an hour passes in silence. Lutece scrutinizes her black leather tome, wrinkling her nose and furrowing her eyebrows at the odd passage. The only noise in the room a shuffling of bare feet and the faint rustle of fabric from behind the privacy screen.

"It's finished, dear sister."

"Then let us see the fruits of your labor, brother." Rosalind says as she struggles to fight the grin creeping across her face.

Robert Lutece gingerly slides the privacy screen aside and steps out into the study, his green skirt with bustle mere inches from sweeping the floor has moves. The brother Lutece is dressed in a jade gown of satin with a white silk blouse and matching jacket. The fitting wasn't perfect, but, Rosalind thought to herself, the result is not unbecoming. "So?" He asks, eyebrow raised.

"Hm." The sister Lutece muses as she steps towards her brother. "You've made an absolute hash of your jacket. Sit still while I-yes, that should do nicely. Now, give me a turn." She says, gesturing with her finger in a clock-wise motion.

"Would you like me to hum a tune while I'm at it?" Robert quips, shuffling his feet in a half-hearted clock-wise turn.

"You know that won't do, dear brother. Now try it again." A hint of agitation punctuating Rosalind's command.

"Alright, fine then. But do step back." With that Robert holds both hands out to his side and twirls himself clockwise before coming to an abrupt stop after a two quick revolutions. Pinching his skirt on both sides and giving an broad smile he bends his knees to give his sister a curtsy. "Happy?"

"Oh yes, Robert! Very happy!" Rosalind exclaims with a frighteningly uncharacteristic amount of enthusiasm, before quickly reasserting her composure. "And of course part two of our experiment promises to be even more interesting."


End file.
